Bulletproof Love
by naturally morbid
Summary: AU. Ita/Hina. When Hinata survives two attacks on her life, Itachi is called in to be her personal bodyguard. Babysitting a possibly spoiled heiress is not what Itachi has in mind. However, the more time he spends with Hinata, he realizes that she is not what he first thought and begins to fall hard. But a potential killer still lurks in the shadows, ready to strike.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Another alternative universe fic. I love to have several stories going at once. Always something to work on.

Romance-type story that has been bouncing around my head for a while. So, some parts of the plot might be a little sketchy because I tend to focus more on the romance. Hope no one is too much out of character with me moving them from one universe to another.

There is a mystery.

Things have been changed and might represent a nod to the anime/manga.

And yeah, might add more to this note as I think of it.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own. Not even the lyrics. Which inspired this story.

 **Bulletproof** **Love**

 _My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me_

 _Pierce the Veil – "Bulletproof Love_

* * *

 **Hinata's Apartment**

 **Several Months Earlier**

 _I don't recall leaving it like that._ Hinata noticed that the door to her apartment was ajar. A kind of alarm went through her body as she stood in the empty hallway. She stepped away and began digging in her purse for her phone.

That was nearly the last moment of her life.

A blur hit her like a semi-truck, slamming her into the next wall as a gloved hand smothered her mouth and nose. More out of instinct, Hinata threw up her arms and put her head down, the thick curtains of her dark hair fell around her face, obscuring her view. Her scream, though muffled, was strong.

Her attacker was trying to wrestle her back into the apartment, but Hinata flailed, using her sharp elbows as daggers. Her purse went flying, the contents scattering on the linoleum tiled floor as she fought for her freedom.

Hinata managed to bite the hand covering her mouth, surprising her attacker enough to let her go. Her lavender eyes welled up with water from the lack of breath. Desperate, she screamed – hoping her neighbors would hear her and come help. Perhaps her cousin, Neji, was home next door and would come to her aid.

It didn't take her attacker long to grab her again, trying to force her inside the apartment once more. The iron smell of blood filled her nose, even as the assailant tried to cover her face again. Randomly, a familiar, sweet scent filled her nostrils; a memory that would not quite surface in her mind. There was something important about that scent, something that if she could place it, would stop this attack.

But that was irrational. She focused her attentions instead on trying to get away. Hinata's legs kicked out furiously, but her attacker was more skilled.

The door slammed and locked, leaving them in the darkness. A vase that she remembered was near her door crashed, pieces flying everywhere.

 _I'm going to die,_ she told herself, as the air staled in her lungs.

Vaguely, Hinata thought she heard someone pounding on the door as the aggressor pulled her through her apartment to the living room. The lights of the city illuminated the room just enough that she noticed the prone figure already on the floor, a body that she recognized but couldn't place in the haze.

She was dropped on the floor beside the corpse. Her white carpet was wet and the liquid seeped into her cream jacket. Hinata had just enough time to glance at the face, her housekeeper, before the blackness.

* * *

 **Uchiha Special Forces - Headquarters**

 **Several Months Later**

Uchiha Itachi glanced at the name on the file before him as he waited at the polished black table, a steaming cup of tea untouched to his left. He didn't need to glance at the contents to know what was inside the plain folder.

Hyuga Hinata.

Heiress to a fortune in dojos and specialized martial arts – Gentle Fist style.

Attacked and left for dead in her own apartment. Her housekeeper, murdered not too long beforehand.

Itachi figured it was probably a case of mistaken identity. The attacker had been after Miss Hyuga and had murdered the housekeeper instead. Naturally, the attacker was still at large.

Her father had been hoping to hire on a bodyguard or agent from the Uchiha Special Forces to keep a detail on his daughter always, this time after a kidnapping attempt in the hospital while the young heiress was recovering.

Hyuga Hiashi was not a man who took "no" for an answer very easily. Itachi's father, Fugaku was also not a man who liked "no" all that well.

 _Exactly the reason I'm sitting here now, waiting for this meeting when I could be training._

Itachi didn't want the case, but he was the only qualified agent available and the money wasn't so bad. But looking after a probably spoiled heiress? Not his cup of tea.

However, Fugaku said it would look great on his portfolio, should he want to transfer to a special ops position one day.

"Right this way," his father was saying, as he and another man walked past the solid glass walls of the executive meeting room.

Hyuga Hiashi nodded at Itachi as he stepped into the large room. Fugaku only used it for debriefings and when he wanted to impress potential clients.

"This is my older son, Itachi," Fugaku said as he took the seat the at the head of the table.

Itachi nodded and waited as the men settled in, and after the formalities and an offer of refreshments, they were able to get down to business.

"My older daughter, heiress to my fortune," Hiashi started, "was attacked, not once but twice. She refuses to give up her independence and come live at home again. She's in a different apartment, naturally, but the very least I could give her would be a bodyguard or escort detail. So, that's why I've come to your company."

"And I've got my best man for the job," Fugaku said, looking at his son.

"This is your son? I looked at his resume you sent me. Very impressive, I might add. Hinata would be in good hands," Hiashi said.

Itachi acknowledged his accomplishments with a simple dip of his head and took a sip of his now cooling tea. He only half listened as his father negotiated the terms.

Almost 24-7 protection, at least for a few weeks. His younger brother, Sasuke, could fill in as needed should Itachi need breaks to report information or to clear his head. Escorts to her job, the store, doctor's appointments, and any other activities as needed. Some surveillance – outside the front door, maybe her phone. He would also be making reports of any interactions in her life. Hiashi had not ruled out someone that was close to her instigating the attack.

Flipping through the folder again, more out of a lack of something to do, Itachi looked a little harder at Miss Hyuga's picture. It was almost 99% certain he would be on the case and would be spending a lot of time with her anyway. Especially since she was being stubborn and refusing to move back home where she would, in all probability, be much safer with her father's personal familial guards.

Why hadn't Hiashi just protected her with guards from his family anyway? This thought had nagged at Itachi since his father had first plopped the folder down on his desk. _Unless…does he suspect that the threat may have come from home?_

Miss Hyuga was a very pretty girl, at least in the picture gem-clipped to the file. It must have been snapped at some kind of event he imagined. Long, almost-plum hair was pulled into a bun, evenly shaped on the top of her head. Wide, lavender eyes accentuated by winged eyeliner staring at the camera, eyes set in porcelain skin, with full lips bearing a neutral color so as not to detract from her eyes. Rosy blush painted the apples of her cheeks, giving her also a doll-like appearance when taken with all of her other features. A dark blue, shimmering dress hugged her curvy figure, baring her shoulders and exposing more creamy skin.

Itachi had to admit that she was very attractive, not the kind that graced magazine advertisements or covers, but in a homegrown kind of way. _At least she is easy on the eyes,_ he thought ruefully.

No matter how gorgeous this girl was, babysitting a spoiled heiress was not the mission that Itachi had been hoping for when his father said it was a special assignment. He closed the folder, just in time for the business to conclude.

Itachi decided that he would just treat it the same as every other job: get in, get out, move on.

"Neji, I'm perfectly fine," Hinata sighed for the third time, twirling a long strand of hair around a slender finger. She sank a little deeper into her plush arm chair, tucking her legs further beneath her curvy bottom. A cup of steaming tea was waiting on the end-table next to a bestselling novel she had put off reading.

It had been difficult to concentrate now that she was in a new apartment. Her things had been moved for her from the old apartment. Everyone was in agreement that returning to the scene of the crime was not in her best interests. Particularly since Miss Tatski had lost her life there. The police had picked up on how much Hinata and her housekeeper had looked alike.

In an effort to make Hinata feel less guilty, the lead detective explained that the assailant was probably lying in wait and grabbed Miss Tatski thinking it was Hinata and that she also probably had never known what hit her, literally. This information and the gallows-type humor did little to ease the guilt.

 _He must be feeling guilty again too,_ she thought, _just like I am_. Neji had called the police and then broken into the apartment himself. The attacker had escaped in the darkness and confusion, by probably dodging around Neji as he rushed to find Hinata.

"Your father doesn't need to hire someone from outside," Neji argued. "We don't know who attacked you. He could hire the goon that tried to kill you!"

Hinata could imagine her lithe cousin busily pacing the shining hardwood floors of his own apartment across town, shrugging the heavy curtains of his hair over one shoulder. She and Neji had been friends since they were very small. There had been rough patches, when his temper got the better of him.

"He's just doing what he thinks is best." _And I have no idea why I'm defending him._ But, it would get her father off her back. Hinata didn't want to move back home and be stifled by her father's iron fist. But she didn't like the other alternative of nearly dying either.

"What he thinks is best, hmph. It's his fault that you're in this mess."

She rolled her eyes and wondered how to get Neji off the phone. Her cousin had good reason to worry about her. The knock on the head and her stab wounds had been nothing to take lightly. She had spent a lot of time in the hospital recovering.

Hinata couldn't say she remembered much of that time either; bright lights, antiseptic, people talking in measured drawls, and terrible food. Her wounds had healed fast, but even now not all her memories had returned. Might never return the doctor had said. Head injuries were tricky.

Her father had dictated that he was going to hire someone, once she was allowed to go home, to guard her and now she supposed he would be dropping by soon – at least that was what the text had said – with whoever had acquiesced.

"Anyway Neji," she said, interrupting his tirade. Neji had not been treated fairly by the family; long-running family feud. There was a knock at the door.

A shiver of fear raced down her spine. It did, regardless of whether an event was expected or unexpected. PTSD, the doctor had called it. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"I've got to let you go. Someone's at my door." They exchanged quick goodbyes and she rose from the oversized armchair. It was her favorite spot in her apartment, where she felt safest and spent the most time just curled up.

Hinata wrung her hands, something she had almost stopped doing before the attack. Her family tended to make her so nervous and shy that it was difficult to function.

Standing up on tiptoes, Hinata peered through the peep hole for a glimpse of who was on the other side. To her great relief, it was her father and presumably the bodyguard he had threatened her with for the last month.

Those stupid attacks had ruined the careful life she had carved out for herself. Unlike the rest of her family, Hinata cared nothing for her family's legacy of fighting and violence.

Her talents lay elsewhere in flowers and baking, of which she hoped to return soon. Her business partner, Ino Yamanaka, probably had all she could manage down at the flower shop and bakery.

"Hinata, are you there?" her father asked, knocking on the door again.

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered, hating herself for reverting back to another one of her old habits. Her delicate fingers trembled as she fumbled with the multiple locks on the door. She finally cracked open the door and her father pushed through with another man in tow.

"Hinata, if you won't come back home, then you are going to have a bodyguard," Hiashi lectured as he glanced around at the arrangement of her apartment.

"A b-b-body g-g-guard?" The stutter grew more pronounced when she was flustered, just as she was now by his sudden intrusion. She had just managed to get the door closed. It seemed that her father never rested, always jumping right to the point.

"That stuttering, Hinata. Anyway, this is Uchiha Itachi," her father introduced, gesturing to the man beside him.

His face was young, but his dark eyes were old with deep lines on either side of his shapely nose. Calmly, those eyes watched her from a narrow face with high cheekbones that lent him an air of arrogance. His skin was clear but a little sallow, which made him seem jaded.

Long, dark chocolate hair was pulled in a simple queue at the nape of his neck, spilling over the shoulder that wasn't toting a bag. He was dressed simply in a dark blue top with fitted black pants. On his hip, she noticed a small pouch, easily in hand's reach. She supposed it probably had some sort of weapon in it.

Uchiha Itachi regarded her coolly for a moment before his eyes flicked around their surroundings.

"He's going to be staying here with you, in the guest room, keeping watch all the time for at least a few weeks."

Not trusting herself not to stutter, Hinata settled for a simple inclination of her head. She brought her index fingers together multiple times, the self-loathing at an all-time high even as she completed the ritual once so familiar.

Her father started to say more, but his cellphone rang. With a deft movement, he answered it and began speaking rapidly to someone on the other end. Hinata avoided looking directly at Itachi, instead looking down at her bare feet. She needed to paint her toenails, she supposed, brighten them up even if she was the only person to look at them.

"I apologize profusely," he said after a moment or two, covering the ear piece with his large hand, "but I've got to go see to a problem. You'll be fine here, right?" He was addressing Itachi.

 _Of course,_ she thought. _He wouldn't be talking to me. I wish he hadn't made me the heiress. I told him I didn't want it. But Hanabi isn't responsible enough either._

Hinata thought briefly of her younger sister, Hanabi, the fun-loving party girl. Her sister had caused so much scandal and their father still bailed her out, but didn't rein her in. Hiashi wanted Hanabi as the sole heiress, but she was simply too immature.

It had been at least 6 months since Hinata had spoken to her, and that was only because Hanabi had drunk-called her once at 3 am.

As her father retreated and she went through the gesture of waving at his back, Hinata also thought about whether or not her father really loved her. She supposed he did, in some way, or he wouldn't be going through all this trouble and expense.

And Uchiha Itachi looked expensive. The Uchiha family was almost as well-known as the Hyuga family in their town.

Itachi shut the front door firmly behind her father and paused.

Hinata was struck by the fact that this man was a complete stranger, who would be staying with her for who knew how long. What if he was the stranger that attacked her?

 _That's silly,_ she thought. _I think I know his little brother, Sasuke, from school years ago, but I didn't speak to him much. He was Naruto's friend and rival._

This thought, although a step in the right direction to calming down, didn't stop the cold sweat that had broken out on her forehead and beneath her loungewear of dark yoga pants and a loose-fitting lavender cashmere sweater that hung from one shoulder.

"I have my resume and credentials with me," he said softly, as if anticipating her thoughts. "If that would help."

"O-o-okay." She waited as he turned and retrieved a folder from the bag he was carrying.

Inside were all kinds of official documents about missions completed, success rate, customer testimonies.

"S-s-s-s-s-" Hinata had to stop. She was sounding like a snake. She breathed deeply and tried again. "I-I k-know y-y-your br-brother."

"Sasuke? Probably." He smiled briefly and Hinata found this unexpected display of affection warmed her. Itachi was younger looking when he smiled, more carefree. "Do you mind if I just look around, familiarize myself with things while you relax?"

His business face was back and Hinata found there was just the slightest disappointment creeping in.

She shook her head and made to curl up in the chair again, watching as he started walking briskly around the apartment, looking at everything from the way the furniture was organized to the artwork on the walls.

With him examining everything, Hinata found it was really difficult to get into the storyline of her book. When Itachi lost himself in his work, she noticed that his expression changed again from grim determination to one of academic curiosity.

He glanced at her, and she felt her face heat. She had been caught red-handed ogling him. After that, she buried her nose in the book but didn't see the words. Her mind was reeling.

Ino would say she was being stupid; a good-looking man was alone in her apartment and she should take advantage of the situation.

 _I just don't have your courage Ino, when it comes to guys,_ she thought. Her crush, back in the day had been Uzumaki Naruto but she had never lucked out with him either. Once she had grown up some, the crush had fizzled out somewhat, especially after he moved away.

Eventually, she had gotten up and busied herself in the kitchen to keep her mind off Itachi. Feeling a little more comfortable, she began preparing a meal and desert for her guest.

* * *

Itachi found the layout of her apartment, the way she organized things, was in some ways very similar to his own apartment – which he missed right about now.

He had been in the process of unpacking his bag in the guest room when the rich smell of marinated pork filtered into his nose and made his stomach grumble. Stepping down the hallway, he found the source of the smell.

His host was busy cooking up dinner. More smells called to him; spices and chocolate, the ginger marinade of the pork, boiling water.

Like a dancer, the Hyuga heiress flitted between the stove and the island, stirring and chopping in turns. Itachi would have been lying if he hadn't thought that she was somehow more attractive in this setting, a place where she was obviously very comfortable. Strings of classical music filtered in from a radio and Itachi pictured her more as a conductor now, bringing the best out of each piece of the meal.

He watched as she leaned over and fussed with something in the oven. Cupcakes – in a rich, dark chocolate. She pressed the top of each one with a pale fingertip, checking the firmness with the same gentle motion a mother might give a child she taps on the end of its nose.

Itachi felt more than his stomach tighten, as a thought – of this young woman with child and how tender she would be with the baby. What a beautiful mother she would make…those hips… They were highlighted by the tightness of her lounge pants, cupping her bottom into a pleasant shape. The loose-fitting sweater did nothing to disguise her natural hourglass shape.

Itachi tried to bring his thoughts back to something else, but it wasn't easy.

Deciding they were done, she set them aside to cool and stirred a bowl of icing vigorously, with unexpected agility and strength. Itachi was fascinated. He had seen his mother cook for years when he had lived at home, but somehow what Hinata was doing didn't seem like cooking.

This was mesmerizing. Like a television show. Or a secret power.

Itachi noted this was not the scared girl who had let him into the apartment earlier. He moved closer, hoping not to break the spell but overwhelmingly curious as to what else was in store. Two large, black and white filigreed bowls were set out, for a ramen dish he assumed.

"Smells delicious," he told her. Her spine stiffened and he felt a momentary wash of fear that he had thrown her off her gait. After a moment, she continued in the same rhythm as before but she did turn to smile at him.

He sat down on one of the barstools at the island.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he offered. There was the clatter of utensils to the floor. In a flash, she was down, scooping them up and tossing them into the sink.

"I am so sorry!" he said, reaching across the countertop of the island automatically, even though he knew he couldn't reach.

She shook her head and continued with her work, prepping the bowls for the noodles and meat. He watched, as she carefully sliced the meat, laying each piece on the noodles like a surgeon.

After a few moments, she set a colorful steaming bowl in front of him with a pair of chopsticks.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked, keeping his voice soft, as if he were speaking to a frightened animal.

She nodded, but turned away again and began prepping the icing for the cupcakes by putting the thick, creamy mixture into bag and fitting a tip. Rather than eating right then, Itachi watched with rapt attention as she adroitly iced the cupcakes in large, lazy swirls. This was also an obvious ritual for her, something done all the time.

When she was finished, Hinata sat down across from him and ate, but kept her face down the whole time. Itachi realized he would have to treat her very carefully; she was more fragile than he had originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the feedback/watches/favs so far! To my guest that had so many thoughts about the mystery: you have given me plenty of ideas for plot additions and red herrings to include in the mystery.

This chapter is a little more filler than I intended, just setting up her life and past, the first night together, etc. Sorry if it may not be nearly as exciting, but it's kinda necessary to move things along eventually.

I'm just in love with the idea of her being good in the kitchen and listening to classical and operas right now.

If something is amiss, please let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own. Not even the lyrics. Which inspired this story.

 **Bulletproof Love**

Chapter 2

That night, Hinata had not slept well. Itachi had scared her, but also thrilled her with his compliments. There had been immense pleasure in watching him devour the food and compliment the chef. So why had she disappeared to her room so fast? Only to lie awake most of the night?

Because she was afraid. Afraid of the change, however small he was bringing in her life.

She rose, deciding that she was not going to rest anymore, and drew on a robe. _Might as well make breakfast._

It wasn't all that unusual for Hinata to rise early now. Most nights, she didn't sleep longer than a few hours in between fitful dreams and nightmares. The details of the attack always seemed so clear when she was dreaming, but when Hinata awoke she couldn't recall them. Her doctor told her this was her mind trying to work things out, blocking off the trauma when she was conscious and then letting it all filter through when she was defenseless in her sleep.

Last night was the first night she had not awoken from a nightmare, mostly because she hadn't slept. Each and every sound seemed to carry in her apartment, but it was different than being alone. These sounds had a cause; someone was lying awake making them nearby. She could place a name to the noises because they weren't all in her head.

Her apartment was dark, save for the early morning light, spilling in through cracks in the blinds and curtains.

As she made her way down the hallway, she pulled her thick hair into a messy bun. Hinata was so tired and only half functional, that she nearly passed out when she reached her living room to see a shirtless Itachi working out. Her wide eyes lingered on his toned bottom as he lunged away from her.

The sleek muscles of his back were engaged and she felt a jolt of pleasure between her legs, something that had not happened in a long time. Hinata wasn't as virginal as some would have her. She had fooled around in high school, just like everyone else. No man had taken her all the way, but toys had over the years.

Itachi didn't seem to notice her and she squeaked by into the safety of her kitchen, before any more lustful thoughts could invade her brain.

Deciding this was a chocolate chip pancake morning, Hinata set about busying herself in her work. She turned the radio onto her favorite arias and danced herself around the kitchen, directing an imaginary orchestra. Music soothed her soul, especially classical and operatic because she could immerse herself in it without having to speak the language.

She felt elegant as she stirred to the beautiful harmonies of "The Flower Duet" with Dame Sutherland leading. Hinata often wished she had this type of talent, to be able to break free with a range of perfect notes that held an audience captive. To be bold and completely unafraid.

XX

Itachi had not slept well either. The guest room was comfortable, but not his own bed. It had been impossible to ignore the sounds of Miss Hyuga tossing and turning in her bed. There was small comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

During the times he had snoozed, Itachi's dreams had been filled with other assignments. Failures. There were only a few of those in his careers. These memories only seemed to haunt him when he slept in new locations.

Eventually, he decided to get up and workout, prep his muscles for the day ahead.

After a little while, the smell of food was too distracting, so he ventured to the kitchen. Beautiful arias and symphonies floated back to him as he drew closer. Leaning against the doorway, he just watched.

It was a very similar sight to the night before, but Hinata was dressed only in a simple lavender robe, and a black cami with matching shorts. The shorts, he noted, fell just below her buttocks and her cami was not supported enough for her shapely breasts.

Creamy breasts, he mentally corrected, as she moved from one part of the kitchen to another exposing a rich sliver to view. His groin tightened and he shifted slightly. That hadn't happened in a long time. Itachi was no virgin; there had been women in the past, but they had always been more of a fling, just a one-time thing with no strings.

Itachi wondered if he should leave for a minute, get dressed and let her call him in when she was ready. But he was still somewhat hypnotized by this beautiful creature, so different from the initial view he had of her the day before.

Not willing to make the same mistake he had made last night, Itachi reluctantly headed back to the guest room to get dressed.

XX

Hinata knew the man was going to have to eat sometime. They were going to have to coexist like normal people until this was all over. She would have to buck up and not stutter either, force her lips to says the words. Why was she being like this? All shyness and inability to function? Hadn't all this been in her past? Was it really the attack?

Filling her lungs with extra air, so that she couldn't backtrack, Hinata called: "Mister Itachi!"

It might have been at a louder volume than she intended, but it did the trick. Itachi, looking pleased, appeared at her doorway. Hinata was a little sad that his toned muscles were covered, though she liked the allure of wondering what else he was hiding beneath is clothing. The deep blue shirt and slacks he had paired together fit him really well, enough that she had to look away when it came to his waist.

"Just call me Itachi," he said, a small smile forming on his lips. "Mister sounds too formal."

"Sorry," she apologized, bowing her head. "A-are you hungry?"

"Famished," he answered.

"G-good. I've made b-breakfast." She gestured to the two plates laid out on the counter. Pancakes, with large chocolate chips, eggs – scrambled, and a few strips of bacon to top it all off. When she had gone to plate, Hinata decided to cover the plates with a fine, sifted powdered sugar, creative swirls of syrup, with the pancakes soaking into these swirls as she had arranged the sides.

"It looks wonderful," Itachi told her. She couldn't stop the flush of pride with his compliment.

"D-dig in." He sat down at her island as she divvied up the plates. Instead of chowing down herself, Hinata watched Itachi take the first bite. His eyes closed with the first bite and he gave a little moan as he chewed.

"Oh, this is heaven," he said. "The batter is so light!" He cut another piece with his fork and continued.

"T-thank you." She sat down across from him and dug into her own plate.

"Did you attend culinary school?" This time, Itachi went for some of the eggs. He whimpered a little this time too; she felt a little thrill run through her body, straight to her core. It tightened, not in an unpleasant way.

Hinata shook her head, feeling a little more ease. At the store, before the attacks, she had spoken to perfect strangers all the time. _Maybe not quite as attractive as Itachi though,_ she added.

"No. F-father wouldn't hear of it. I learned from the Food Network," she confessed.

"I think this is some of the best food I've had," Itachi commented. "And I've had five star meals."

Hinata smiled and blushed a little more. _My head is going to drop off if I blush any more._

"T-thank you, again."

There was a very pregnant pause. With a start, Hinata realized that neither one of them was very good with small talk. It was a skill she had never seemed to fully grasp.

"What are your plans for the day? I'll need to know how to guard."

Since the attack and being walled up in a new apartment, Hinata hadn't given much thought about going back outside. Although she was frightened, Hinata was also feeling a little stir-crazy not being able to do things normally.

"W-well I suppose I should go to work, check on the s-store." It had been a while since she had gone back. She would have to call Ino first, before just showing up.

"And after that?" He had pulled a notepad from somewhere, writing and checking maps on his phone.

"Um…" She could leave now. People didn't have to bring her food now, or do things on her behalf. "The grocery store?"

"Which one?"

She told him the address of the one she usually frequented across town. They had the best fresh items.

"Hn, okay." His handwriting was elegant; his long fingers and elegant wrist moving with practiced ease. Hinata realized looking him over, this was the real reason her father hired him; for his tactical mind.

"And possibly…" She tried to think of a third place, just to give him one more location to chart out, to see him in action once more.

"Yes?" Inquisitive chocolate eyes met her own lavender.

"The salon." She could see the flicker of surprise on his face before he masked it. In school, Hinata had received almost perfect grades because she was quiet and paid attention. She had been able to see people for what they really were, especially when they thought no one noticed.

 _Did he think I was one of those spoiled rich girls?_ She wondered. But she couldn't exactly grudge him that judgement after her family's reputation for being somewhat difficult to get along with through the years. After all, up until yesterday, he didn't know her from a hole in the ground.

"Which one?" he asked simply. Any trace of surprise had long-since been covered up.

She provided him with another address, watching, fascinated as he wrote it all down and traced some kind of route on his maps. Those long fingers, she mused, she wondered what they would feel like tracing patterns over her skin, through her hair, over her lips…

"Anywhere else?" he asked, looking up again. A cold, calculating look had come over his face.

"N-no," she said, feeling herself backtrack somewhat. Even her fingers came up in a familiar gesture but she squashed her fists together to keep from doing the childish, silly habit. "That's all for today. Let me call Ino and let her know."

Quickly, she disappeared down the hall to her bedroom to keep from having to interact with him again. Once in the safety of her bedroom, she quickly dialed her business partner.

"Ivy Lane, florist and bakery, Ino speaking!" Hinata was relieved to hear her friend's voice.

"Hey Ino, it's Hinata."

"Hey girl! I was just thinking about you this morning. How are things?"

Hinata took a deep breath and started to explain the weird turn her life had taken since yesterday.

"So, you have a perfectly good-looking man in your apartment and you have not taken advantage of that yet?" Ino practically shrieked. While Ino was a great florist and business manager, she was also completely guy-obsessed.

"He's my bodyguard, remember? My father hired him." She was starting to feel exasperated.

"So? He can guard your body from under the sheets just fine," Ino remarked with a snort. Not completely used to being on the receiving end of these crass remarks, Hinata nearly lost her grip on her phone.

"Ino," she hissed.

"What? Are you going to bring him by the store so I can meet him? Because if you are not going to take advantage of that, I will."

"Ino," Hinata goaned. "It's not like that! I don't want to take advantage of anyone. I just want to get my life back." It had been weeks really, since Hinata had slept a full night, not plagued by restlessness or nightmares about the attack.

"Okay, okay. Are you coming down to the store?"

"Yes, I thought I would come by and visit. Maybe make some treats for you to sell." Hinata also knew that one half of the business was suffering because she was not able to be there. Ino and Hinata prided themselves on making the business work as much as possible on their own.

While her father had no problem "indulging" Hinata in her "hobby" as he called it, he did have a problem with it being her sole entertainment in a restaurant or something larger. But truthfully, this was all Hinata ever wanted to do, was to own a little business and spend her days baking or cooking.

One day, she hoped to save enough money to open a restaurant of her own where her father couldn't have much say. But with the attack, she wasn't sure if that day was soon.

"Well, that would be nice. Our regulars keep wondering. Would your bodyguard slash boy toy be hanging around too?"

"I think he has to go everywhere I go," Hinata said.

"Everywhere huh?"

Hinata could practically hear Ino's lustful thoughts over the phone.

"Ino!" she practically shouted. There was a knock at her door that startled her.

"Miss Hinata, is everything alright?" came Itachi's voice through the door. Had he been standing there the whole time?

Hinata overcame her momentary pause and answered: "Yes, just business stuff."

Not wanting to risk Itachi possibly hearing any more of the nasty conversation, Hinata said her goodbyes and started to dress.

XX

Itachi had developed a rather simple route to all her stops. Had she noticed his slight, uncharacteristic reaction to her salon request? He didn't think so, but had the slightest nagging feeling that she had indeed noticed and had catalogued the evidence away for use at a later time.

It just struck him as odd, since she was attacked and needed a bodyguard that she would want to make a trip to the salon on her first real day out. But he was sure there was some reason he wasn't aware of just yet.

He knew that he was going to have to press her for information, but when she turned that beautiful round face on him and smiled, he found that it was next to impossible because he didn't want to be the cause of a frown. It was part of his assignment, to coax the information out of her, even possibly resorting to any means necessary. Her father wanted this case closed up soon. The threat of financial ruin lurked in the background.

Itachi just couldn't wrap his head around how different Hinata was from her family. This woman was nothing like he had originally thought. So far, she had been nothing but nice and accommodating to him. She had put time and energy into cooking him some of the most delicious food. There didn't seem to be one spoiled bone in her body.

When she emerged from her bedroom, her pale cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip. The dark circles around her wide, lavender eyes were more noticeable now. She wasn't sleeping well. Itachi couldn't blame her.

Today, her outfit of choice today was a pair of purple yoga pants, sneakers, and a cream and purple jacket. Her long hair was pulled in a slouchy bun that hung over one shoulder. Dressed for comfort and function, not to impress. A messenger bag was slung over her shoulder and across her chest. Itachi tried not to stare at the way it divided her ample, round breasts.

"Are you ready, Miss Hinata?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He followed her out of the apartment and watched as she locked it, then checked twice. Her father had provided them use of one of his cars, to make moving her around the city more convenient. Itachi had texted the driver in advance to be ready and the car was waiting at the sidewalk, grey exhaust blowing back toward the building.

Itachi had to remind himself to slow up, because Hinata was a little shorter. He glanced over his shoulder but she was close on his heels. As soon as they had stepped outside, her expression changed from a bright smile to something unreadable.

Making a split-second decision, Itachi put an arm around her shoulders, drawing Hinata closer under his protection. He felt her curvy body press against him as they made for the car. There was hardly anyone on the sidewalk Itachi noted as he ushered her into the back of the vehicle.

XX

In the shadow of an awning for a ramen stand, someone waited. Wearing basic exercise clothes, they blended perfectly in the crowd around them. The figure smiled, because the prey had ventured out.

This shadow couldn't risk being caught again. The first two attacks had been hasty, it had to admit. The attack at the hospital had been really stupid, in hindsight which was always 20/20.

This time, things would be more carefully planned out. The added challenge of a bodyguard, a Uchiha bodyguard, was a bonus the shadow couldn't pass up.

XX

No sooner had the car pulled up to the curb outside Ivy Lane, than Itachi was out and making a quick sweep of the area. Hinata watched, as he prowled around the exterior of the shop, looking closely at everyone and everything.

After a few minutes, he came back to help her from the car. His hand was warm and calloused, but the fingers still slender and pretty. Hinata felt herself go a little weak at the knees as he pulled her across the leather seat toward the daylight.

During the car ride over, as their route had twisted and turned, she had kept her gaze pointed firmly out the window. Because if she looked at him, unsafe thoughts would take over her brain, such as how nicely he filled out his shirt, or how his pants cupped his rear.

Right now, his arm was draped around her shoulders as they walked from the car to the shop. Hinata couldn't ignore the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at being held so close.

She loved the outside of their building. It was actually covered in Ivy, so thick in places that the faded yellow paint was hardly visible. Large, picture windows decorated in filigree sported their shop name with a glimpse in of the exotic arrangements and beautiful displays. On the sidewalk out front, iron chairs and tables salvaged from antique stores offered customers a place to sit and enjoy their treats and flowers. Ino changed the flower boxes beneath the windows every few months with seasonal plants.

Customers could only see the bakery part of the establishment if they walked inside, something intentional on Ino's part, to drum up more business. A swell of pride filled her chest as Itachi opened the door for her and they walked in; she had missed the business and work. Above them, the antique doorbell rang to alert Ino to new customers.

Hinata felt just as safe in her store as she did at home.

"This is your work?" Itachi asked, looking around.

"Y-yeah." She had tried to keep the stutter from her voice.

"It's nice."

"Welcome to Ivy Lane," Ino said brightly, appearing behind the flower counter, a large white orchid in her hands. "Oh my, who do we have here?" she asked, setting down her plant and coming around the counter.

Hinata couldn't explain why a sudden knife of jealousy cut through her as Ino reached out to touch Itachi. Why should it matter if her partner touched her bodyguard?

XX

 **Author's End Note:** Okay, more of a setting things up chapter, building characters, blah, blah… More digging in next chapter.

Also, how likely would anyone be to read a Kakashi/Hinata fic, that takes on more of a dark and troubled tone, with books and coffee involved?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the feedback/watches/favs so far!

If something is amiss, please let me know. Sorry this has taken forever to get back out. I kinda lost my way or something, then life kept piling up. I'm still working on the SasuHina one and will hopefully have it up soon for those interested.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own. Not even the lyrics. Which inspired this story.

 **Bulletproof Love**

Chapter 3

"My, well aren't you something?" Ino said as she lightly touched the fabric of Itachi's shirt. "A bodyguard and all. You got any friends out there you could introduce me to?"

Hinata waited for Itachi's reaction to Ino's more than salacious comments.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid it's just me and I belong to this lady exclusively right now. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a sweep of the area." He patted Hinata on the shoulder lightly and left the two alone.

"Why don't you go for that?" Ino asked, not half a second later.

Hinata blushed and stuttered, but couldn't blame her friend. Uchiha Itachi was good-looking.

"Can we not, right now?" she asked. "I came down here to bake with you."

"Well, I have to tease to make up for lost time," Ino said. "But between you and me, he is really hot."

"Can we just bake?" Hinata asked, hurrying into the kitchen. She was practically salivating to be working with the commercial ovens again, icing sweet treats, and looking for new things to try.

"Okay, okay. So, just to clarify, would you get mad if I asked him out or not? You know, on his off nights?"

"Ino!" Hinata snapped, feeling unreasonably angry suddenly.

"What? Still teasing." She held up crossed fingers.

But Hinata somehow didn't think so.

Ino didn't mind stepping on toes to get something. In business, that made her one hell of a partner; but in friendship, it made her really difficult to get along with sometimes.

"Come on, customers have been asking when they're going to get those little donuts you like to make. I can't get them fluffy enough. Mine turn into little sugar bricks."

"Fine," she sighed, wondering where Itachi was and whether or not he could hear them. "Let me show you again."

Itachi had scanned all the exits, nooks, and crannies in just a matter of minutes. The shop was tiny, with a couple of storage rooms for the flowers and supplies. There was a cozy kind of charm to it. Everything was clean and very well maintained.

He poked around in the back for a few minutes, giving the women their privacy. One look at Ino and Itachi had summed up the kind of woman she was, because he had encountered that kind many times.

In his gut, he knew she wasn't the one who tried to kill Hinata, but he suspected he would have to avoid her for another kind of reason. A going to bed kind of reason.

When the conversation had died down, he ventured back out front, taking up a post at a nearby table. He pulled out a novel, pretending to read it. He could hear Hinata's soft voice trying to show Ino how to do something.

Itachi liked hearing her breathy instructions, "pour this then fluff this" as he heard the clinking of a mixing bowl being manipulated. After a few minutes, the smell of frying dough wafted to his senses. His stomach gave a reluctant growl.

He wondered how Hinata stayed trim enough, eating all this delicious food, being surrounded by sugar and temptations. Itachi felt like he might have to up his exercise routine to compensate.

The bell above the door tinkled pleasantly as a customer came in. A pretty woman with bright pink hair and a baby. Evidently, she knew the bakers because she struck up a familiar conversation with them.

Surreptitiously, he made a note of her description, and the names that were mentioned – Sakura and Kona, intending to find out more about them later.

Without meaning to, Itachi found himself watching Hinata's reaction to the baby. He automatically took note of her keen gaze, the hunger in her eyes, and the wistful expression on her face when Sakura spoke of her pregnancy. These things, he filed away for later and tried not to dwell on something that seemed rather personal to his client.

But that thought, same as before flitted through his mind about how stunning she would look as a mother, how gentle she would be towards a little one. Opening another mental door, Itachi thought about how much fun it would be making a baby, how irresistible she would look spread out beneath him, her chest heaving from his ministrations to her moist core, belly trembling in anticipation of what he might do next…

What was this hypnotic power she had over his lust?

His groin twitched uncomfortably and Itachi had to carefully adjust his legs under the table and try to resume his surveillance.

Hinata couldn't help the little flush of jealousy that washed through her when Sakura Haruno, now Uzumaki, walked through the door with Kona on her hip. Sakura had been a frequent guest in their café during her pregnancy, craving Hinata's sweets, especially the delicate little donuts she was currently making.

They had all been friends growing up, maybe not the best of friends, but still pretty close. Hinata hadn't even grudged her friend ending up with her crush; somehow, they suited each other perfectly.

But each and every time Sakura had come in with her perfect, pregnant belly and her matronly complaints about something new going on with her body, Hinata had had trouble trying to squash down the pangs of jealousy that she was alone.

Hinata had initially chalked her feelings up to being a matter of age. She was approaching 30, with no prospects. But, it seemed to go deeper than that, some maternal instinct.

Tuning out the conversation for a moment, Hinata glanced at Itachi. He was reading a book, or at least, that's what it looked like he was doing. She figured he was probably surveying any customers that came in. Hinata glanced at Sakura.

No, Sakura wouldn't have even had time or means to kill her, much less motive.

Hinata tried to immerse herself in the conversation again, all about how little Kona was growing up, how difficult the birth had been – a C-Section! But it was just making her heart break.

As talk turned to other things, Hinata excused herself to remove the donuts from the oil where they had been frying pleasantly. She dipped them in granulated sugar while they were still hot, trying not to burn the tips of her fingers.

"Oh, you're making my favorite!" Sakura squealed. "See Kona?" She held the baby up to see. "I'm so glad you're back Hinata. I was really worried. Will you be coming back more often now?"

"I'm going to try," Hinata said. "Small steps."

"That's good! Let me know if there is anything we can do to help. I want to have you over for dinner one night. Will you let me know when is a good time?"

"Anytime," Hinata told her. "My calendar is very open right now." She served up the donuts in a bright pink bag.

"I'll text you then," Sakura said, as she handed over cash. "Don't worry about the change Ino. I'm just so happy things are going back to normal. I tell you, I've had the worst craving for these donuts! Ino's are just sugar rocks," she teased.

"Well that makes you a rock collector," Ino shot back. "Because you still ate them."

"Uh, pregnant lady. You're lucky I didn't start craving bacon Ino." It was a running joke that Sakura called Ino a pig, because of her upturned nose.

The girls traded barbs for a few more minutes. Hinata sat down, used to their banter, but out of her usual routine. She was feeling exhausted.

"Ino, let Hinata go home and get some rest," Sakura said in all seriousness as she paused by the door. "I'll see you girls later."

"I guess I do need to get on with the day," Hinata said, stifling a yawn. She had not expected to be this tired.

"Okay. You didn't even have to do this much," Ino said kindly.

Hinata saw Itachi taking the gentle cues that it was time for them to leave. Their car was still out front.

"Come back when you can, Hinata," Ino said, hugging her friend fiercely.

"I will. With lots of ideas," Hinata assured her.

"Good."

They exchanged goodbyes and Itachi followed Hinata to the car, glancing around in both directions to be sure the coast was clear. This time of day, the sidewalk was busier with after lunch foot traffic, people trying to make it back to their jobs.

Hinata collapsed in the back seat, staring out the window. Itachi gave the briefest of directions and they were off.

Somehow, although she wasn't aware, Hinata managed to take a power nap.

She awoke, minutes later, her face red with embarrassment that she had fallen asleep.

Risking a glance at Itachi, she found that he was simply staring out the window.

"Sorry," she mumbled, although she had no idea for what.

"Hm?" He turned to look at her.

"I w-was sleeping," she told him, hoping there wasn't white drool residue in the corner of her mouth. When he wasn't looking, she gave the corner of her mouth a quick check with the back of her hand. Nothing.

"I'm glad," he told her, as the car rolled to a stop in front of the market she frequented. "I don't think you sleep very well, do you?"

She shook her head in reply.

He opened the door and got out, turning around to proffer a hand to her. Still feeling groggy, Hinata accepted, sliding across the slick leather to the other side. Her legs moved awkwardly, and she stumbled out into the bright sunshine of the day. It was quite a contrast to the dark interior of the car, so that she felt blinded.

Once inside the door, Hinata felt like she was at home. In a daze, she wandered the aisles, Itachi following close behind. She knew these shelves almost as well as the back of her hand.

Ingredients jumped out at her, dishes calling to be made for her and her guest.

"I-i-is there a-anything y-you like?" she asked of Itachi.

"Anything is good," he assured her. "Chef's choice."

Mentally, she began laying out their menus. Since Itachi liked to work out, she needed to select foods that would help maintain his exercise regimen but not add excess weight if possible.

Hinata began mumbling to herself as she carefully selected items from the shelves. It was not unusual for her to do this and she strangely didn't feel self-conscious about it.

Itachi followed the young woman around the store, taking careful note of those watching her. Sure people glanced in their direction, she was whispering and selecting items, but no one's gaze lingered on her for too long.

Mostly he was fascinated, watching her select items and then trying to think of how she might pair them together. After a few minutes, he noticed that she was only selecting foods that would help maintain him so that he wouldn't have to compensate. Considerate.

When they got in line to pay, she was still mumbling to herself and pawing through the basket; he supposed this was checking a list she had prepared mentally.

"Miss Hyuga, I am so glad to see you again, personally this time," the cashier said. He was tall, with an unfortunate bowl cut and the thickest eyebrows Itachi believed he had ever seen. But, he appeared honest and genuine.

"Oh, Mister Lee. How are y-you?"

The two chatted for a few moments; Itachi paid less attention to the conversation and more to the looks that passed between them. Lee's eyes remained just as open and clear, not darting to either side. He made a mental note of the name, filing it away for later as well.

For someone who spent a lot of time in her apartment, Hinata seemed to know quite a few people. Itachi supposed more than he had originally thought.

When the business was concluded, Itachi helped her load the groceries into the car and they were off again.

This time, she remained awake but looking out the window. He could see her fingers moving on her lap, probably something to do with the dishes she was planning. Itachi hadn't minded her sleeping; it was nice that she felt safe enough to fall asleep, even for a few minutes in front of him.

He had once read something about that you are able to fall asleep faster around people you trust; usually couples. In her own small way, Hinata had shown that she trusted him. Itachi smiled very briefly.

In the salon, Itachi sat in the small waiting area, idly flipping through magazines about the latest hair styles.

He could hear Hinata speaking to a woman named Temari, normal chit-chat, mostly from Temari – yet another record made on his mind.

"Come on, I'll cut it off in a bold new fashion all the girls are getting; this undercut thing," Temari was telling her.

"No, I want to keep it just the way it is, but trimmed. Please Temari, don't do anything weird."

Itachi glanced toward the chairs. Hardly anyone else was in the shop, save for an older woman sitting beneath a dryer reading a Harlequin with rapt attention.

Hinata was having her long locks played with by the tall and blonde Temari.

He watched, a strange feeling overtaking him, as Temari raked her fingers through the almost plum locks again, smoothing the strands into place. Itachi bet that Hinata's hair was as soft and silky as her skin. He loved long hair on women, so much better to grab onto in the heat of the moment.

Temari idly combed and cut the strands, all the while talking, handling the hair with such practiced ease that Itachi felt another surge of something, his stomach flip flopping for a few moments. He ached to weave his long fingers in Hinata's hair for just a moment…

What was wrong with him? Had it been too long without a bed partner? He tried to think back to the last time he had been intimate with anyone. It had probably been six months at least; time just kept getting away from him.

The sooner this case was solved, the sooner he needed to find someone to share his bed for the night.

This was not even bordering on unprofessional anymore; it was downright career suicide.

"Try to come back in six weeks, okay?" Temari admonished as Hinata paid for her cut.

"I will," she promised.

Now her fringe was restored to the place just above her eyebrows and the rest of the lengths of hair one nice, neat length. The lavender-scented products Temari kept on hand filled her nose as Hinata drew a lock of shining plum hair across her lips.

She was starting to feel a little bit like her old self again.

Hinata flipped the hair back over her shoulder and made her way to where Itachi was sitting, looking just a tad distracted.

His lips were drawn down tight into a grimace. Was it something she had done? No, that was silly.

"Ready?" she asked, her stutter gone temporarily.

"Yes." He rose, wiping the expression off his face and resolving back into the unreadable look she was coming to recognize.

"Does my hair look okay?" she asked, hating herself for needing confirmation.

"Yes, it looks fantastic," he told her as they hurried to the car. He was looking left and right again, but no one seemed to be paying them much mind. "Suits you."

Once in the car, Itachi asked her to confirm a few names they had encountered throughout the day. Hinata hated to think that one of her friends might have reason to hurt her, but with a name like Hyuga it was a very real possibility.

At her apartment, Itachi helped her put away the groceries, but he seemed distant. Hinata supposed he was doing the job her father had asked him to do. He left her alone to her devices for a time, working on his laptop and calling in names to his agency.

Hinata pushed everything about how she might be feeling aside, instead concentrating on working up dinner. Tonight, she selected something a bit more modern to listen to – the soulful voice of Florence and The Machine.

She concentrated carefully on chopping up the ingredients for a Buddha Bowl that she thought might satisfy Itachi without overloading him. The pork the other night had been great, but she was afraid it would be too fattening over a long period of time.

To stay in shape, Hinata danced and practiced a gentle style of her family's martial arts. Usually, she was on her feet and working so much that her weight didn't bother her, but she had noted that in the months she had been away from the shop, she had become a little rounder, more to her curves.

They had spent the afternoon so busy running errands that Hinata realized, as she put the finishing touches on the bowls just how hungry she really was. She didn't think she could wait.

A few seconds after she had dug in, Itachi appeared, looking worn and tired. His face brightened up when he saw the bowl on the counter.

"This looks amazing, thank you."

She nodded, mouth full. They ate in a comfortable silence. Hinata hadn't realized how tired she was until her belly was full.

Quickly wishing Itachi a good night, she hurried off to her room to grab clothes for a shower. Her muscles relaxed under the gentle flow of hot water and Hinata tried not to mull things about the day over in her mind.

She simply dried quickly and headed to bed. Elsewhere in the apartment, she could hear the small noises of Itachi readying himself for bed and that gave her a small comfort as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the feedback/watches/favs so far! Sorry for the long hiatus. I'll try to update and finish this story this year.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own. Not even the lyrics. Which inspired this story.

 **Bulletproof Love**

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Hinata and Itachi fell into a rhythm of work. Early in the morning, both of them rose – him to train, her to cook. They left the house at the crack of dawn, to begin preparations at the bakery.

Glancing sideways at Hinata, Itachi took in her appearance. She had started losing the sallow look and hollow eyes. The stutter was almost completely gone. She was feeling comfortable around him now, enough to partake in companionable conversations with him outside the kitchen.

This particular morning, Itachi noted that Hinata looked a little too bright, her cheeks too rosy. Their car rides were always quiet, but she seemed especially consumed this morning with her thoughts.

They were beginning to spend longer at work. He had read through part of her bookshelves, trying to avoid Ino.

This morning, she was deep in concentration over her phone, looking up recipes for little Spring baskets. Easter would be upon them soon and she had been preparing like mad. The store was done up in pastels and bright flowers everywhere they turned.

She was talking to herself again, muttering ingredients under her breath. Itachi had to turn his face to hide his very unprofessional smile. It was endearing.

Suddenly, Hinata's head slumped against the headrest.

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked, smile gone. He had unhooked his seatbelt in one smooth motion and leaned across the seat.

"Just a headache," Hinata told him. Her eyes were closed, body limp.

He put a hand to her forehead, quickly assessing her flushed cheeks and warm skin. He couldn't deny how soft the skin of her face was, even radiating heat. Itachi pushed the sudden, growing lust away.

Hinata opened those pale eyes, looking up at him.

Itachi assessed how bright they were, not just with surprise but with fever.

"Miss Hinata, I do believe that you are sick." He touched her burning cheeks. "I'll call Miss Ino and let her know that you won't be in this morning."

"I need to go in though. It's just a headache," Hinata moaned, closing her eyes again. "I've been away so long."

"But you don't need to make your customers sick either," Itachi told her, dialing the shop's number. As the phone rang, he stripped off his light jacket and tucked it around her frame.

Itachi gave the driver orders back to her apartment and spoke quickly to Ino.

"Take _very_ good care of my friend, will you?" Ino said. He couldn't miss the implication.

"Yes, of course," Itachi said, and hung up quickly.

Back at the apartment building, Hinata tried to get out of the car on her own. If Itachi was insisting on making her come home, Hinata decided that she would at least try to move around on her own.

Her head was now pounding so intensely that she felt as if it might split apart. Every slight movement made her dizzy and nauseous.

"Miss Hinata," Itachi said, reaching under her. She looked up at his face. He was smiling.

"I've got it," she said.

"I know. But, let me help you." Without another word, he lifted her off the back seat of the car and carried her to the building as if she weighed nothing.

Telling herself it was just to feel a little more secure, Hinata laced her hands behind his neck and pressed against his strong chest. The doorman quickly opened the outside door for them and followed them to the elevator to press the call button.

The change in temperature spiked her headache and she shut her eyes tightly. There was no relief, even with her eyes shut.

"Not to worry," Itachi whispered, "I've got you." That was the last thing Hinata heard for a while.

Itachi lay Hinata out on the couch, covering her with any available blankets. There was quite a collection because she liked to wrap up in them and watch cooking shows at the end of the day.

She moaned a little as he tucked the layers of fabric around her shoulders. The possibility of a poisoning crossed his mind several times. But how? He monitored everything she bought, kept movement tabs on all of her contacts.

Of course, his mind would explore dark possibilities. That was normal he reminded himself with a steadying breath. He would be more frightened if he hadn't considered that possibility.

No, this just seemed like…the flu or something. Something entirely normal.

Staying in her apartment all the time and then suddenly returning to work had probably compromised her immune system. Why hadn't he thought of that? He could have recommended vitamins, something…

Because he had been blinded, enchanted by her presence. She really was beginning to affect the job. Itachi couldn't deny that he thought her beautiful. When they walked somewhere, Itachi watched the way men's eyes would follow her. She was totally unaware and innocent to their gazes.

Itachi had to restrain himself from telling strangers off for looking at her with clear lust in their intent. Never had he felt so possessive. True, never had he guarded someone so closely either.

Was it too early to call a doctor? Probably.

Another little moan. Itachi had to adjust himself. Why did she affect him so?

The very least he could do was take her temperature and give her something to begin fighting a fever off.

Itachi ran to her bathroom, searching through the medicine cabinet and drawers before running to the kitchen. He came back armed with a thermometer and a fever reducer along with water.

"Hinata," he said, gently rubbing her shoulder. "You've got to wake up for just a minute. I need to take your temperature."

"Mmmph," she moaned in response. Her eyes opened, then squinted.

"Come on now, won't be more than just a minute or two. Then I'll make you feel better." He stuck the thermometer in her slightly opened mouth. Pale lips closed firmly around the device.

It took real, almost physical effort for Itachi to focus on the task at hand. He couldn't deny the way her lips closing around the thermometer filled his head with other, inappropriate images of where else her lips would look perfect.

She squirmed beneath the blanket. Itachi "shhhed" her, rubbing her shoulder gently with one hand. This seemed to placate her and she stopped.

The thermometer "beeped" at 101 degrees.

"Poor thing," he said.

"Ughn."

"We'll get this fever right out."

With a lot of coaxing, Itachi finally got the medicine in her mouth with a sip of water.

"Head hurts," she moaned. This cut right through him.

"I know," he said softly, reaching across her and turning out the nearest light.

"Please, you're going to have to cut my head off," she told him. Itachi snorted.

"No, I don't think it will come to such drastic measures," he smirked. "I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me," she said.

"I won't. Just going to turn out the lights."

Itachi turned out all the lights in the sitting room and closed any open curtains, plunging the room into a shadowy state. Hinata's small moans of pain stopped.

"Better?" he asked, sitting back down with her.

"Mmmhmm."

One of her pale hands managed to sneak out from beneath the pile of blankets, searching for his. With the smallest of smiles, he took her hand in both of his. He stroked the long fingers, watching her eyelids twitch as she finally fell asleep.

In the shadowy darkness, he studied every curve of her face, committing each line to memory.

Outside the apartment building, the shadow watched Itachi Uchiha carry the very flushed Hinata inside. Damn. Their usual plans had been interrupted, by an invisible enemy, the shadow supposed.

No matter. The tentative plan they had wouldn't have really worked.

Perhaps whatever virus was going on would make the shadow's job a lot easier.

Fat chance though.

Back to square one.

The shadow departed.

Hours later, Hinata woke in semi-darkness. Her mouth was dry, as if someone had stuffed it full of cotton while she slept. She could hear a faint intake of breath close by.

Itachi was sleeping, propped up by his elbow right next to her on the couch.

She smiled.

Hinata hated to disturb him when he looked so peaceful. His fine mouth was even slack.

Though the headache was gone, Hinata could still feel it on the horizon. She snuggled back down into sleep, letting Itachi's gentle breathing lull her back down into sleep.


End file.
